when the Hollows met their maker
by Thegirlwithfireinherhands
Summary: Nico is sent on a quest by his father to help stop the war beginning for the Peculiars. He must protect Jacob and Emma to help bring a downfall to the Weights and Hollows reign of terror.
1. prologue

I tore across the endless fields of grain, weaving between herds of stray souls and spindly trees. Camp training made an appearance of value more than naught. I found myself at last at an obsidian palace, scattered with the gentle curvatures of towers and pillars, and the upward slopping openings.I jogged over to a deep foreboding threshold. Its shadow Omitting me minuscule.

My stomach wrenched and rolled, attempting to break loose of the smothering clasp of my body. I summoned my will and thrust open the cool metal ! the room echoed, the door crashing against the wall. Soft uncanny laughter its only reply. Blood rushed to my face, olive cheeks gradually getting painting with rose.

My father sat perched on his throne. Laughter spilling out of the usually desolate grim lined he had finished restraining the emotions of amusement from his lips, I ventured to speak.

"Father?" I politely questioned, " if I may be so bold, why have you summoned me?"

"I have a quest for you," he replied all evidence of laughter vanished from his tongue and face, only a heavy mask in its place, a mask I had inherited.

"The quest I have for you is one of large importance. The gods of followers blind to their origin, except for their guardians or caregivers as you might call them their Ymbryne. This community has fallen under grave civil war only one boy standing in the way of its destruction."

After finishing a swift explanation of peculiars he began to brief me on my cover.

" You will join joint therapy sessions with Jacob because your stories are so similar and your grandparents lived in the same children's home, we will use the Weights greed for Ymbrynes against him. The weight disguised as a psychiatrist will convince Jacob and 'your's' parents that going to the island will give you both some clarity and help you move on. His plan of finding the loop. This will get you to the loop with a good cover story as not arouse suspicion so you can help defeat the weights. "

And that was how I came to be sitting on a tattered crimson couch with a terrible lier.


	2. chapter two a lesson for the shrink

Jacob P.O.V

Eventually, my parents took me to a brain shrinker. A quiet olive-skinned man named . I didn't put up a fight I knew I needed help. Later he brought up the idea of a shared session because there was a boy Nico Di Angelo with a very similar situation he had seen the creatures too. Our grandparents had even been in the same children's home. He insisted that not only we might both help each other move on but I had a very limited social reaction. So after his very convincing speech, my parents grasped at the opportunity like dogs for a bone.

Nico Di Angelo was a very frightening person. He was a head taller than me and I'm not short, with olive skin raven black hair and chocolate brown eyed. I don't think he wore anything other than black paired with a deep Italian accent. I swore up in down to my parents that he must be working with the Mob, they told me not to pass judgment to quickly.

This week I had decided to pretend I had been getting better I had made up a whole dream journal one dream was about going to the dentist another about flying he interrupted me." Let's be real for just a moment," he sat down his pen. I was a really terrible lier, rather than humiliate myself more I fessed up.

"Well maybe once," he nodded like he all along probably did. He turned to my more silent companion. "what about you Nico, still having bad dreams?" Nico sighed inwardly irritation spilled across his face. "Yeah shrink, always have always will guilt is my little scrap of humanity. It's what keeps me alive" "Nico," sighed. " Don't be so negative nobody deserves to be plagued by nightmares." Nico poked his tongue in his cheek and closed his eyes. I shuffled back not wanting to be on the receiving end of his rage.

"Do you know what it's like Doc, for everyone you care about to be murdered or abandon you? I could have saved them if I was faster or stronger or just there at all. This guilt these 'Nightmares' this thirst for justice for revenge, reminds me every day that I have to keep fighting. TO run faster fight harder. To keep everyone I care about breathing, so I might be able to save another Bianca a Maria a Jason a Charles a Luke a Silena a Grandmother. These 'Nightmares' is my only scrap of humanity left. These 'Nightmares'

We just sat there staring at Nico for I don't know how long before broke the silence with a smile." You're just a boy you're nowhere near capable to save anybody." he stated calmly his eyes flickering with something I could only describe as greed. Nico just smirked amusement in his eyes. " I thought you would have learned by now." he responded with a sharp tongue " never underestimate your opponent."

A couple of weeks later after discovering the letter in a book my grandfather planned to give me, or shrink as Nico so loves to call him, came up with the idea of me and Nico going to see the old children's s home because it might help us both move on. It took a while to convince my parents but after encouraged them they even offered to pay for Nico. When he turned down the offer saying that they could well over afford it, my parents seemed a little taken aback, wondering what his father does but as I said Marfia.


	3. a filler chapter three

**Sorry for the late and short chapter it's only a filler just been having a serious writing block problem but I'm never going to be the person who quits their story at the first problem the next chapter should be a lot longer also I am only saying this once I don't own anything but the plot. So anyway thanks for reading and buckle up for a very short ride.**

Nico P.O.V

The icy wind crashed against my face, salty sea air filling my head the murky outline of the small little island on the coast of whales. We're finally here. I hope the grueling plane trips were worth it.

As we landed on the misty island our first priority was to find the room Jacob's father had rented in the 'priest home' the only place on the island with a free room and a phone.

After hours of searching, we learned that the 'Priest Home' was actually the Priest Hole, which was also really a pub with a room for rent.

This Bar consisted of old chairs that by some miracle remained standing and men nearly as old as the furniture. The room was small but manageable after all I had stayed in much worse.

I fell asleep the moment I hit the pillow hoping I wouldn't have to go to the children's home yet.


	4. chapter four a discussion of homophobia

Nico P.O.V

I woke up with a jolt, sweat-caked across my forehead Jacob sat across the room on a gray fading chair concern spread across his face.

"Hey, Nico," he ventures carefully."If you're having trouble sleeping, you can borrow some of my sleeping pills."

He looked genuinely empathetic but I just shook my head.

"No, I'm already on Paroxysm my boyfriend smuggled some in for me."

He raised his eyebrows and I frowned in return. "What," I asked irritated.

"Sorry, I just didn't take you to be gay. I'm not homophobic or anything but you know, you, you just aren't the stereotypical gay dude."

I couldn't help but let a smirk escape my lips at his nervous little speech.

" Yeah, I'm not exactly the most flamboyant or effeminate dude in the world," I replied chuckling at his soft upbringing.

I had to admit Jacob may be pretty ignorant but he wasn't as bad as I thought. Then he began to laugh it started at a whisper raising slowly to a shout he turned back to face me raising an eyebrow.

"What do you mean smuggled?" I rubbed the back of my neck. Feigned awkwardness.

"Well, uh I'm a counselor at a year-round summer camp, ya know for school's and breaks or how should I phrase this Vacanze scolastiche or school holidays." I paused making sure he was keeping up but he just nodded.

" So you can't bring in any medicine in the summer camp unless it's run through the nurse. My boyfriend is in medical school and is there in his breaks as a nurse in training it's how we met. And since I really didn't want to explain to an old lady why I had P.T.S.D or tell her if I had it all I asked my boyfriend, Will since he already, of course, knew," I lied swiftly.

Jacob only showed recognition by nodding disappointed in such a normal answer. He was opening his mouth about to say something before we were interrupted.


End file.
